Unrequited love? A demons love story
by Animeismyforte23
Summary: Sesshomaru has always had a thing for Kagome. He has never actually admitted it to her and plans on keeping that way because what self respected youkai would take a human for a mate? But when an opportunity arises will Sesshomaru be able to resist the temptation?Can Kagome learn to love such a cold youkai? And whats up with jaken?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What the heck?!" Kagome yelled wide eyed. She had left the group for a while since inuyasha was being an ass as always. After sitting him until she thought he wouldnt be able to move for at least several hours she stomped off to find something to make a pincushion out of with her had just killed some lame bear demon when she sensed a familiar aura in the air. It seemed distressed and even though she couldn't put a name to the aura she went of to find it whatever it was. What she wasn't expecting was to find a very bloody Sesshomaru cluching a shrieking Rin to his chest.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Please do something! Master Jaken went off to find Ah-Un but that was a long time ago and lord Sesshomaru is injured!and..and..and.." Rin panicked yelling to Kagome.

"Rin, calm down." A very stern yet frighteningly weak voice said.

"Yes lord sesshomaru ." Rin said a bit more contained but her eyes were still worried.

"Sesshomaru?Rin?What happened?" Kagome asked confused and completely mystified as to how the great and powerful taiyoukai was brought to such a weak and pitiful state.

"Miko..." Sesshomaru growled or the best growl that he could manage.

"Don't give me that Sesshomaru!Your injured and that means Rin is defenseless and I need to be aware if there is something so powerful to injure you!" Kagome said her famous anger flaring immediately and dangerously. Her miko powers coming to surface and flare out in a circle around her as well. Her powers had gotten better over Naraku dead and the Shikon jewel destroyed forever she had plenty of time to develop her powers and learn how they coordinated with her emotions.

Sesshomaru seemed impressed by her outburst and a bit humbled for he shut up. Rin took this as a chance to explain how this had happened.

" was gathering some flowers to give to Lord Sesshomaru when this big stupid demon came and said something about Lord Sesshomaru paying homage to the great Kurai by giving him Rin. Rin ran away very fast and started calling out from lord sesshomaru then the demon told me to shut up and then he made this big flash of light appear and Lord Sesshomaru threw himself in front of me!He was injured but my strong lord still destroyed him in one swipe then he collapsed and now you've found Rin and Lord Sesshomaru like you help my lord ! Please Kagome -sama Please! Rin begged.

Sesshomaru looked affronted by the fact that Rin was begging for help for him.

"Rin stop.I am fine. Miko go back to my insolent half brother and forget about this incident." Sesshomaru said somehow sounding regal and commanding despite his sorry state.

At the mention of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dismissal Kagome's anger and energy spiked again.

"Sesshomaru will you please just shut up and let me help you !You arrogant asshole! "

Before Sesshomaru even had time to react kagome was on him straddling his waist ,holding him still.

"Now this may hurt a little. I'm not sure how my healing powers will transfer to your youkai body but your a big boy! You should be able to handle it !" Kagome said with a devious smile secretly hoping that it would hurt him at least a little.

"Miko remove yourself from my person at once!" An indignant Sesshonaru really didn't like the position they were in. Her lower region was against his and he had quite a nice view of her voluptuous upper body. He would never allow anyone to know that he fancied the young miko. He admired he spirit, loyalty ,and strength. They were prime traits for a since he had seen her in his fathers' tomb he had admired her from time she yelled his half brothers' name he couldn't help but imagine that she was yelling his own name over and over and as she writhed beneath him reaching her peak in their love making. 'No! I shan't have a human for a mate no matter how much this Sesshomaru is drawn to her!' Sesshomaru told his inner voice but he knew that he was lying he wanted her and her wanted her bad!

"Oh shush up! Everything will be fine! I've practiced my healing abilities on Inuyasha survived!Just a few scars here and there... You'll be fine! "

She opened his hoari before he could stop her and laid her warm, soft yet strong hands on his now bare pale well muscled chest. Sesshomaru felt his hakama tighten as a erection grew in his pants at the contact. Thankfully Kagome didn't seem to notice because she was too busy chanting a prayer that would heal his injuries. As she chanted her hands turned a soft pinkish purple color and a warm feeling spread through his previously aching chest and spread to every part of his body healing him and returning his energy. Slowly the energy faded and Sesshomaru found that he missed it. He looked up to tell the miko a brisk thank you and found that she was swaying on top of him, her complexion pale and her eyes drooping. She collapsed to the side of him completely spent from healing his injuries and her fighting and flaring her energy earlier. Rin shrieked as Kagome fell and Sesshomaru stared at her wide eyed.

"Kagome-sama! " Rin yelled

"Hush Rin. She's simply tired ." Sesshomaru reassured her as he saw her breathing softly in her sleep.

"OH! Rin is so relieved!"

Sesshomaru had to admit he was as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru ?" Rin asked softly

"Yes Rin, what is it ?" Sesshomaru asked as he got up from the ground adjusted his Haori and hakama hoping Rin didn't see his body's reaction to the miko on him.

"Weeelllll... Since Kagome-sama healed you and now she's all sleepy... Do you think we could take her with us back home to rest there?" Rin asked shyly

Sesshomaru stared at Rin with an impartial look as he fought the raging emotions going through his body. 'Take her home? That's upsurd! If she's in my home I might feel the need to pleasure myself with her!' One voice in his head said. The other said 'But if we leave her here she may be attacked and she's defenseless because she used up her energy to heal us! You must take her to the castle! '

Sesshomaru knew both voices had a point but he went with the seconds' proposal because it brought up a good point. If she was attacked and hurt he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Rin. I will take her with us but no getting attached she has to go back to my half brother and his group eventually." Sesshomaru said mostly for his own benefit. He knew it was useless anyway because as soon as she woke up he knew if they were in his own home he would rut with her. Hard and he resigned himself to that fact and picked her up. Her warm little body snuggled into his chest perfectly and Sesshomaru was overcome with a strange possessiveness and decided that she wouldn't be going back to his half brother anytime soon.

"Rin grab on to my tail. We are

leaving."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." she said with a smile but then her burrow furrowed for a moment then she said "What about master Jaken?"

"He knows his way to the castle. He will be fine." With that said he took to the skies with his precious adopted daughter at his side and the love of his life in his arms. He had no time to worry over the imp. He had other more important things to take care of. Like a certain Miko currently sleeping peacefully in his arms. 'Maybe having this human for a mate won't be so certainly is not your average human.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Unknown to him the very imp they were speaking of cursed the miko for saving his life and vowing that he would get his revenge.

Chapter 1 complete. I did it I wrote a fanfiction! Yes go me! Thanks for reading this is my first fiction so don't be too harsh! Tell me if it flat out sucks or it has some hope and i'll keep writing! I'll keep writing either way but please review and read cause it'll make me happy :-}! Any way thank you of u actually read any of this and I'll try to be a good writer!

Bye bye!

-Animeismyforte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Before we get the ball rolling here I need to thank Loveinthebattlefield and especially Lakeya2700 you guys were my first two reviews ever and as I write this I'm crying because I can't believe ANYONE read this! I love all of you who favorited and followed this story and I'll try to keep sending out chapters as fast as I can(without failing school) :-) now I shut up and write for you my wonderful people!

Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and can never own inuyasha! Some great awesome person in Japan does but unfortunately I'm NOT them.

"Uuuuuuuggghhhhh...My freaking head feels like it got run over but a 16 wheeler then the driver backed up and did a few more times!" Kagome said (more like groaned) as she slowly regained consciousness into her once completely unresponsive body.'At least Inuyasha found us a soft place to sleep today... Almost feels like I'm on a bed.'

"Miko,have you awoken?" A monotone voice questioned.

Kagome's eyes snapped open she looked above her head and she saw she was in fact in a bed,that wasn't hers. It was a light golden silk canopy that surrounded her bed that had satin sheets of the same color. She then turned her aching head to the side on the golden pillow underneath her head to look at the owner of the voice who sat in a simple mahogany chair by the bed.

"SESSHOMARU?! Where am I?! Why am I here?! What's going on?!" Kagome yelled freaking out. 'Sure Sesshomaru's not that much of a bad guy anymore but he still scares the hell outta me!'

"Miko, calm yourself." Sesshomaru said in a pacifying way." You are in my home ,the western fortress ,in a bed, in an annex of my home. You are here because you used all your energy on healing me and collapsed and Rin convinced me to take you with me. And lastly you are throwing yourself into a tizzy over nothing while I explain things to you." Sesshomaru said with dry humor as he watched her face change from panic and confusion to understanding and calm.

She took several deep breaths with her eyes closed to calm herself. While she breathed, Sesshomaru watched her well endowed chest rise and fall. He unconsciously licked his lips as an erection grew in his little wet cherry red mouth was slightly open as she breathed and Sesshomaru could take it no longer.'I need her now! I will think of the consequences later!'. When Kagome took another breath Sesshomaru made his move. He got up slightly from the chair he had been sitting in watching over her until she woke up and kissed her with no hesitation whatsoever on the lips...hard. Her eyes shot open for the second time in those few minutes and she tried to pull away from the kiss. Sesshomaru would have none of his lips from hers he said

"Miko stay still and do as this Sesshomaru demands!" he said in a husky voice.

He went right back in as soon as that was said, not giving her time to retort. As he kissed her he appiled more pressure until her lips separated enough so that he could shove his tongue into her warm wet cavern. Kagome fought with all the strength she had left in her limbs but they were nothing more than love taps to the tai youkai. After a few more moments of weak struggling she simply went limp under his passionate kisses.

When Sesshomaru came up for air he noticed Kagome had her eyes screwed shut and her hands in weak fists at her sides.'Why does she resist me so much?Is she in love with that idiotic half breed half brother of mine?!I must make her love me and only me!She must be mine completely!'.In a small part of Sesshomaru's mind he knew he was being insane but it was such a small part he didn't even care.

"Miko." he said as softly and tenderly as he could eyes flew open again in surprise and shock at his tone.

"L-lord Sesshomaru...Why...W-why are you doing this?"Kagome asked quietly partially afraid of the answer she would receive.

Sesshomaru looked down at her with the smallest of quirks of the lips. "Can't you tell my dear Miko?"Sesshomaru leaned down and ran his tongue from the crook of her neck to the bottom of her ear lobe and softly nipped her moaned and shivered at the contact of his wet tongue on her skin. She felt warmth pool at the bottom of her stomach but she ignored the foreign yet pleasant sensation.

"N-no, I can't Sesshomaru." kagome said with as much defiance as she could muster.

Sesshomaru looked affronted for a moment but it disappeared after a moment replaced by a look of pure rapture and lust.

"You are mine Miko. You always have been and always will be since the day you defied me."Sesshomaru said sternly."Now submit to me and this will go smoothly."

"Oh HELL NO!"Kagome yelled.

She was furious! 'I'm not his bitch to do with me what ever he wants!'

Her outburst completely shocked Sesshomaru though he didn't show it. He tried to caress her cheek to calm her but her Miko energy had surrounded her making her untouchable to him.'She continues resists me?!This will not do! I cannot be the one chasing a love I should be chased! I will make her love me by any means and she will beg to be my mate!'Sesshomaru moved away from her and off the bed. He stared down at her body that was still shaking from anger.'She looks gorgeous even when she was furious at him!'he thought and viciously fought away the urge to abandon his plan and just fuck her until she submitted to him.

"Then you will stay here with me in my home." he said cold demeanor had returned and he turned away and walked to the only exit to the room ignoring her as she spewed profanities at his back.

"You can't keep me here forever! Inuyasha will find me and rescue me!"she yelled finally.

"I can and I will and my idiot half brother has no idea you are here. And since I have no intention of telling him where you are, you will be here for a while so make yourself at home my dearest Miko." With that he left closing the heavy stone door to the room behind him sealing kagome inside the room.

End note: well that's this chapter!I hope it was okay!not too OOC! tell me if it was!And tell me how to fix it too! I have no editor and I edit my own work so help me out OK!And now I bid you a fond farewell my readers and I'll try to keep post chapters as fast as I can!:-}

Bye bye

-Animeismyforte

P.S:Sorry if this is too short! I don't like combing different ideas for chapters so they concentrate on one situation usually:-)!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all of you who review and favorite and follow!Your the reason I can keep writing for you my wonderful readers!

Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and can never own inuyasha! Some great awesome person in Japan does but unfortunately I'm NOT them.

"Hey Miroku?"Shippou asked. Everyone's favorite perverted monk looked up from admiring Sango's bottom at Shippou's questioning tone.  
"Yes Shippou, what is it?"

"Do you think Inuyasha's dead?"Shippou blatantly hanyou in question had not shown any sign of life since Kagome sat him to hell.  
Not even when Shippou and Miroku started using him as a couch.  
"There is a very good chance that he IS dead. What with the injuries to his head,but he has such a thick skull he should be fine."Miroku said reassuringly."At least since he hasn't woken up we get to relax and sit on him without dying!".  
"You guys really should get off him 'cause when he gets up you are both..."Sango didn't get to finish because at that moment Inuyasha sprung to life throwing shippou and Miroku flying.  
"WHERE IS THAT BITCH!"Inuyasha yelled his eyes wild.'That sit fucking hurt!When I find her she is soo dead!'. He then noticed Shippou and Miroku a few feet away on the floor groaning as Sango shook her head at them. Sango's eyes quickly shifted to Inuyasha when he yelled.  
"Don't you dare call Kagome a bitch!"Sango screamed at him picking up her Hirakotsu getting ready to beat him over the head like she does to Miroku all the time.  
"I'll call the BITCH,"Inuyasha said stressing the profanity "What ever I want since she's MY property!"  
Sango promptly smacked him over the head with her Hirakotsu sending him to the ground much like a sit from Kagome.  
"BAKA!"Sango yelled then walked away towards the monk and the kitsune who were scraping themselves of the ground.  
'Why must all these women be defiant and send me to the ground!Why can't they just be submissive bitches?'Inuyasha thought bitterly as he got up again and walked towards the forest following Kagome's faint angry smell.'I love it when she's angry her scent changes from sweet sugared apples to a spicy mint! Not that I notice or care or anything!' Inuyasha thought intensely not seeing the little imp alone in the meadow till he almost broke the cover of the woods. 'Hey isn't that my brother's retainer?' Inuyasha thought as he noticed Jaken alone in the field holding a shining object which he then threw to the ground. 'What is the little toad up too?'He thought hiding in the brush not acting on impulse for once and actually curious as to what he could be doing. When the object suddenly shattered and an image of a face Inuyasha thought he would never see again appeared.'It's not possible!'He thought shocked 'Is that...'  
"Milord Naraku, how do you fare?"  
'What kind of sick twisted dream is this?!My brothers attendant,the one I was sure was gay for him, is betraying him to our old DEAD enemy?!'  
"How do you think I fare you stupid imp?!I'm a severed head stuck on a spiderweb stuck on the border between the living and the dead!"Naraku yelled menacingly.  
"M-milord I'm-I'm so sorry!" the imp begged for forgiveness on his knees.  
"I simply wondered how my great evil wrathful lord was faring your great..." Jaken went on and on praising Naraku.  
'Well,that's defintelty Jaken.'Inuyasha thought grimly.  
"Oh SHUT UP JAKEN!" Naraku yelled finally shutting the imp up just when he was describing how any woman would not be worthy of his lord's greatness."There was one woman who was worthy of me..."Naraku said bitterly" but I never got the chance to make her mine."  
'Kikyo..' Inuyasha thought. His heart saddening at the thought of the dead priestess, whom he loved dearly.  
"But the world gave me another chance with that Kagome girl even though I never saw it till now, but I will get my love no matter what."Naraku said making Inuyasha's heart skip a beat 'Naraku wants Kagome?!But he's dead! He can't have her!'Inuyasha reassured himself.  
"Yes milord and you shall have your chance, once I find a suitable vessel for your soul!"Jaken said. Then added."And you will help me get my vengeance against that bastard Sesshomaru."Jaken said hate filling his voice.  
"Yes,yes but you understand, I am not doing anything for you,correct. I simply wish to kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha for trapping me in this god forsaken place."Naraku said menacingly then added "You best hurry and find me a vessel.I tire of waiting to bed that Miko and see the brothers' blood on my hands."  
"I'm trying my lord but I must find someone who is similar to your soul structure with an attachment to the Mikos and who is a hanyou that has darkness in their heart."Jaken said ashamedly.  
"Well try harder!"Naraku boomed causing the ground to shake and for Inuyasha to tumble out of the bushes off balance bringing the attention of the cowering imp and the glowing head in the field.  
"Inuyasha!" they both yelled in surprise. Then after a moment they both looked at him with a evil gleam in their eyes."Him." Naraku clearly baffled as to why he hadn't thought if it earlier."He is perfect! Why hadn't you thought of him?Oh, no matter, start the spell Jaken."  
"Yes milord." Jaken said as he threw some odd powder on Inuyasha's still frame paralyzing him as he began to chant in an ancient language Inuyasga could not decipher.'Damn it!'Inuyasha thought as he finally tried to move his limbs when his thoughts began to dim and the glowing head of Naraku began to it was completely gone Inuyasha gave a yell of pain as Naraku took over his body pushing his own consciousness to a deep dark corner of his mind.  
"Finally I live again!"Naraku yelled to the sky moving his new found limbs."Kagome and Sesshomaru, ready or not Naraku's back to play!"Naraku yelled again in Inuyasha's voice and body. As Jaken looked in awe at his masters new form he asked "What do we do now my lord?"  
"Simple Jaken, tell me where Sesshomaru is so I can kill him and where Kagome is so I can bed and mate her."  
"Oh right I forgot to tell you!" Jaken said smacking his forehead. "Sesshomaru took Kagome to his fortess after she healed him from an attack."  
Whirling around Naraku glared his new golden eyes sparking dangerously"What did you say?" Naraku said softly with pure malice.  
Cowering Jaken apologized over and over again till Naraku yelled shutup again.'This is bad.'Naraku thought then shook it off and grinned thinking 'It doesn't matter I will succeed this time!'. With that he walked off toward the west with Jaken still apologizing behind were unaware that they were being watched by shocked green eyes. 'Inuyasha what have you done now!'

End note: And so the plot thickens! Chapter 3 done! Thank you all for the support and I'll keep updating when I have the chance!Keep reading and reviewing my goregous people!  
Bye bye  
-Animeismyforte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hope this is a good chappie! Thank you to those who read favorite and follow you are the driving force behind this fic!

Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and can never own inuyasha! Some great awesome person in Japan does but unfortunately I'm NOT them.

Sesshomaru was pissed. Not because Rin threw flowers everywhere. Not because Jaken hadn't come back to the fortress in 4 days and his Sub was even worse than Jaken in his opinion. Not even because some stupid princess who he rejected in marriage tried to destroy the was because the infernal Miko whom he had such fascination with rejected every plot he had tried to get her to love him. He brought her flowers,he gave her sweets and gave her silk and jewels, he even had a special bow and arrow set created that would never run out of arrows and magnified her powers. What he got was nothing. Not a "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" or "These are so wonderful!" or any romantic move towards him. She simply turned her back on him and continued meditating on the bed. He had already destroyed three of his seven studies in rage because he couldn't seem to crack the Miko.'She's probably still is in love with my half brother!' he thought suddenly wanting to destroy his study...Again.'Maybe if I can find something she has a weakness for I could..' his thought was interrupted by a bloodied bear youkai bursting through the his uniform he was a solider.

"My lord Sesshomaru I have urgent news!"the youkai said.

'Then just say it, fool!'Sesshomaru thought in a foul mood.

"Well, what is it?"Sesshomaru snapped after the solider said nothing only waiting for a response.

"The fortress is under siege!"

'Again!'Sesshomaru thought exasperated.

"They have broken through the outer wall and are currently..."

The poor youkai never got to finish his sentence. A vivid Sesshomaru had spirited to the door and wrapped his hand around the bear youkai's thick throat almost cutting off the air eyes flickered between red and their normal amber hue.

"You allowed them into the fortress while I have a special"guest" here!" Sesshomaru said his voice a soft and angry growl.

"S-s-sire w-w-we are trying our best to hold him back but..."The solider was stopped by the added pressure on his windpipe.

"Him?! You mean there is only one person who got through the walls and is destroying my guards? Who is he?!" Sesshomaru almost loosing control of his voice said.'It can't be who I think it is...'

"I-Inuyasha. Your half brother." The youkai managed to choke out before loosing consciousness from lack of air.

When the youkai said his name something snapped inside Sesshomaru. In a fit of rage he threw the lifeless body to the wall and glowered at it. He was just about to decapitate the body and end it's pitiful life when he heard an explosion coming from some where in the fortress and shortly after, a high pitched female scream. He ran to the window just in time to see his half brother riding on a cloud of miasma with Jaken at his side on the head of a flying snake demon. But what he saw next tore an anguished howl from his lips. An unconscious Kagome rested in the hanyou's arms and a struggling Rin was held captive by Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru he saw him give a cruel smile,one that Inuyasha would never also vaguely noticed that his usual amber stare had red mixed into the iris. But he could care less. All he could hear was Inuyasha's voice yelling down to him.

"If you ever want to see them again. Come find me!". With that said he rode off with what it seemed like Sesshomaru's very essence in his grasp. ******************************************************************************

Sesshomaru stood at his new desk drumming his clawed finger against the hard wood making deep indentations in the wood. Once "Inuyasha" (because he had finally realized that WAS NOT his younger half brother) had disappeared in a puff of miasma he had destroyed his previous office and killed the solider in the room in pure hatred and he had calmed slightly he marched to his current study and waited for his servants to pick through the wreckage that was Kagome's room and in Rin's room till they found something that he could use to track their scent. It was taking much to long in his opinion even though they had been sent to search about 10 minutes made it all the worse was that instead of being able to go find a sample of their scents he had to stay in his study and listen to his substitute for Jaken, a female eagle demon by the name of Chidori, go on and on about the damages to the fort in her high irritating voice. He couldn't take it much longer.

"If only our builders of the fortress were as powerful and all knowing as you, your greatness, then perhaps the wall would have held up. But of course no one can compare to you,your-"

"If you want to keep your head where it is I suggest you shut up and leave my presence." Sesshomaru interrupted finally with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Eyes wide, the frightened bird bowed several times and she fled the room almost running into the scurrying maid who was holding an object in her apron.

"My lord! We have found a toy of Lady Rin's with her scent on it!" the maid almost was Rin's nanny who watched over the small child when she was at the castle and was quite fond of her.'Aiko' he thought trying and succeeding to remember her name.

"Thank you Aiko. Send for my general I will take him with me to retrieve Rin and the Miko." he said briskly beginning to prepare himself for the journey he was about to embark upon.

"Um..My lord you... Um..." Aiko said fumbling for words.

"What is it?" he snapped. Then wondered 'Is she stuttering for the Thank you? This Sesshomaru has never said thankyou' he thought shocked ' Or used anyone's name. These women make me soft! I must correct this!'

Before he could take back the Thank you and throw in a insult to her species of youkai (she was a deer youkai) she said quickly "I can't inform the general!"

"Why not?!" he said angry she was defying he orders and that he said thank you.

"You killed him." she said simply with a hint of amusement in her tone though her face remain respective.

'Oh...Damn it! He was the solider?Oops..' .He cleared his throat then said "Well, fetch me his successor."he said evenly though he was quite embarrassed. "Yes Sire." she said quickly dropping the object on his desk bowing then running off to do his bidding.

He looked down at the toy and with a little shock he realized it was the little stuffed thing Rin had made that looked like Jaken. 'Jaken' he thought angrily wishing the little imp was in front of him ' You will learn what happens when you cross this Sesshomaru'. He then went to his room to get his swords and prepare to retrieve his life,essence, and very soul back. ' Wait for me.'he thought silently as he walked away leaving the toy on the desk.

End note: Srry this was late! I've been sicky! So I needed my sleep and couldn't write! Don't kill me! Anyway hope this was a good chapter and next chapter will probably start with how Kagome was kidnapped and I'll go from there so don't get confused! Anyway Read Favorite and Review and I love you all G'night!

Bye bye

-Animeismyforte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY! I have had such a crazy week with tests I didn't even know were coming and I barely got enough sleep to function on ... And I know none of you care but I like to make believe you do :-). Anyway again so sorry I haven't had time hope this is a good apology now I'll shut up and write.:-)

Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and can never own inuyasha! Some great awesome person in Japan does but unfortunately I'm NOT them.

4 days ago (Right before "Inuyasha" broke in)

"Geez! What kind of women does he think I am?" Kagome wondered aloud as she looked over the multitude of gifts Sesshomaru continually brought to her.  
"Why does he keep doing all this?" she said to herself. Suddenly she got an image of Sesshomaru leaning over her, his lips slightly red from the rough kisses he gave her with an odd look on his face 'Can't you tell my dear Miko'he whispered huskily.  
"No, No,No,No,No NO!" Kagome almost yelled at herself trying to ignore the heat going through her body at the thought of Sesshomaru with his silky silver hair, his intense golden stare, the magenta markings on his skin perfectly contrasting with the pale pallor of his-  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled at her subconscious..again. Seems she had been talking to herself alot these past few days alone. 'Well not completely alone..' she thought. Everyday Sesshomaru personally would bring her food and drink and a gift. She would eat silently as he only watched her never trying to make a move on her since the first day. When she had finished he would present her the gift explaining the value as she ignored him completely,mediating facing away from him on the bed trying to keep her mind on the face of her long term love Inuyasha and away from the sex god that was Sesshomaru.  
"Oh my god!I did not just think that!" she yelled."I love inuyasha!I LOVE INUYASHA! Not his half brother whose tried to kill me, him, and all of my friends! Never him!"  
But she knew as her inner heat and arousal grew that it was not the case. No matter how she would deny it some small part she couldn't manage to completely squash was attracted to the Taiyoukai.  
"Ugh stupid teenage hormones." she mumbled even though she was 25 and no longer a teen she still believed that was the reason that part of her was so obsessed.  
"Well what should I do today?" she asked no one in particular.  
"How bout get out of this prison hmm?" an unexpected and slightly muffled voice called. The voice was so familiar yet different but before she could put a name to it or even ask who had spoken the wall of her prison , which she had been trying to destroy for days, exploded before her eyes revealing a figure she never thought she would ever see again.  
"INUYASHA!" she yelled tears in her eyes throwing herself at the figure in front of her too happy to sense the change in his aura or the slightly red coloring of his irises or the fact he had a hoard of demons behind him destroying the Western Fortress (she was REALLY happy.).  
After a few seconds in "Inuyasha's" non-responsive arms Kagome pulled back confused as to the lack of response from her love.  
"Inuyasha?Are you alright?" she asked scared for his well being. 'Well he just broke into his brother's Fortress and although I have never seen it I'm guessing that's not easy.'she tried to rationalize as squinted through the still settling dust to search his face for a sign of pain.  
"Oh Kagome. I've never felt better."came a voice that sounded like Inuyasha's voice but wasn't.  
Kagome backed away slowly from "Inuyasha" her face confused then she reached out with her aura and felt his, she expected to find his usual slightly angry but loving aura and was taken back when she felt a horrible greedy, evil aura instead. One she had felt before and prayed she would never feel again.  
"N-Naraku?" she whispered her eyes wide.  
He laughed low and menacingly " In the flesh my dear. Did you miss me?"he asked tauntingly.  
Kagome couldn't take the shock so she fainted but not before giving a piercing shriek as she felt Naraku catch her in Inuyasha's arms as she fell.  
"You will be mine Kagome."He whispered in Inuyasha's voice."Inuyasha would have wanted it this way." he said in her ear patronizingly.  
Her last emotion before she went numb was disgust. Her last image before her eyes went blind was Inuyasha's tainted gaze on her blurring her last coherent thought before her mind was a dark black mass of nothing was 'Sesshomaru where are you now?'

Present Day (obviously not the future still feudal era with Kagome)

Rin and Kagome had been at the abandoned castle (Japanese style) with the Inuyasha wannabe for days now. 'I can't believe they got little Rin too.' She thought sadly looking at the little girl curled up at her side. When she had first woken up at the strange place with the thing that was Inuyasha and Naraku holding her stroking her hair she had shrieked and thrown up a barrier around herself burning the object of her terror in the process and making herself untouchable. After almost an hour of Naraku in Inuyasha's voice asking her to calm down and put the barrier down he gave up then grabbed Rin from the next room threatening to kill her if she didn't lower the barrier. She immediately lowered it worried for the girl's safety more than her sobbing girl ran to Kagome once Naraku released his hold on her neck and clung to her for dear life whimpering for Lord Sesshomaru to come save her. Naraku simply watched them and made to leave to Kagome's extreme pleasure but before he left he had said,"Kagome I will have you, once that fool Sesshomaru comes for his charge and you, and is for me till the day arrives."With that said he left the room before she could comment and had not returned.  
Rin had stayed with the older girl never leaving her side always clinging to the cloth of the black silk gown the maids of the house had forced her into (Naraku's orders). The small girl was welcome company till she began to speak of how her Lord would come and save them and Kagome had to stop listening to not dash the small girl's hopes. She believed Sesshomaru would come for Rin but she knew he would leave her where she was. She had told herself that all the gifts and "attention" he gave her was all some ploy to get to her to betray Inuyasha. She knew it was a lie but she continued to believe it because she couldn't think of another rational reason. ' There is the fact he may actually LOVE you.' a voice in her head told her. 'I said RATIONAL reason! Not insane and impossible reason!' she snapped back and got no answer. She was about to continue arguing with herself when she heard a whimper and then crying coming from Rin. Kagome had not noticed her thrashing in her sleep from the bad nightmare that had woken the now sobbing girl up.  
" Rin.." Kagome said her voice full of compassion and worry. The girl had grown on her in the short amount of time."Shhh it's okay. I'm here."she said soothingly holding the girl tight, while rubbing circles on her back.  
When Rin began to calm she whispered to Kagome in a sad broken voice" I had a dream that Lord Sesshomaru never came and the demons chased me and chased me and no matter how much I screamed Lord Sesshomaru never came...He will come ,right Kagome?"  
'The dreaded question' kagome thought grimly then realizing the girl still waited for an answer said " Of course Rin, he will come."  
"Do you promise?"Rin asked innocently.  
Kagome paled slightly and was glad it was soo dark for once and anwsered in a strained voice which Rin didn't notice "I promise."  
She felt Rin smile then settle back into her a few moments Rin spoke again her voice shy, "Could you sing to me, Kagome-sama?"  
Slightly taken back Kahome stared at the girl for a few moments then shrugged and began to sing...

"If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight

If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love could find a way  
Tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

If I could see beyond the here and now  
If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out  
To find you with me tonight

Then hope could make these promises come true  
Beyond what I could say, what love can do  
With every moment leading me to you tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

I will stay forever here to wait for your love

If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love

I will stay forever here to wait for your love..."

As Kagome finished the song she saw Rin breathing evenly deep in sleep and sighed in contentment.  
'Why chose that song hmm?' A voice asked but Kagome refused to answer and went to sleep soon after. 'How long can YOU stay and wait for your love Kagome?' the voice said. But Kagome didn't have the capacity to retort and simply dreamed thinking of a silver haired Romeo sweeping her of her feet. But she wasn't so sure which Romeo it was.

A/N: Awwwww! I thought that was cute! Who did too? Review for me! Keep reading! And follow and favorite me ! Until the next time my lovelies G'night!  
P.S The lyrics of the song "One day" belong to Trading Yesterday and their production company and people , NOT me! I just thought it fit well! Don't sue me! Oh and shout out to BlindZombieFace you are much too kind!and your review brought tears to this young writers face!;-)

Bye bye  
-Animeismyforte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey! What do you know I'm alive!So sorry for no updates but blame mother nature! (and highschool) Anyway im back now and I hope this doesn't suck! Writers block has also been plaguing my mind so input in reviews is appreciated!Oh and I have a few other story ideas so stay tuned!  
Ps CUSpacecowboy Rin will be forever 5 as because she has been brought back from the death TWICE! And don't question my logic! It's my creative license to do so!

Disclaimer: I have never, will never, and can never own inuyasha! Some great awesome person in Japan does but unfortunately I'm NOT them.

"Keep the fortress safe while this Sesshomaru retrieves the miko and Rin or face my wrath."Sesshomaru told the head of the guard as he stood in the courtyard of his castle waiting for Matsura (his new general) to join him so they could begin their journey.

Four days had passed since his woman and ward had been taken from him which he was not happy about at all. It was necessary though, because he had to oversee the reconstruction of the fort and he had to fuse his aura to the walls of the Fort to reinforce it. There was also the matter of choosing a new general because the previous general ,whose dead body had somehow 'appeared' in the lords' quarters, had no children that could take his place and no prodigies that he had taken on in case of his had chosen Matsura because he was the winner of the short but intense tournament that had occured to find the replacement.  
"O-Of course sire." The raven youkai said trembling, fearing for its' life.  
'Kami! Why must all of these beings show so much fear!' he thought annoyed. He had a flash of Kagome's fearless face cross his mind and remembered fondly of the way that she had no fear of him.'I never knew defiance and fearlessness were qualities I respected and wanted in someone! Gods I NEED HER BACK!'

Just then a tall, slender but well defined dragon youkai with neon green hair that stood up in all directions without any particular pattern and matching neon yellow green eyes, that at the moment were slightly crazy, half ran into the courtyard. At this Sesshomaru was confused because the youkai had seemed competent and able ,if a little arrogant, when he met him at the tournament.  
"My Lord!" he yelled from across the courtyard making Sesshomaru cringe slightly. 'My ears can pick up a needle dropping 10 leagues away and yet these fools still find it necessary to yell at me?' Sesshomaru thought peeved , ears ringing from the booming of the new general.  
"What is it dragon?And why are you so late?You know this Sesshomaru is eager to leave and this Sesshomaru has little patience for waiting." Sesshomaru said coldly with no small amount of ire in his tone and demeanor.  
"My apologies, my lord." Matsura said though by his flippant tone anyone fool could see he really didn't care. 'That will have to change.'Sesshomaru thought to himself.'My miko is the only one allowed to be so casual and defiant towards me!'. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that he had begun to refer to her as 'his', he knew that he loved her and she would always be did she love him back...he didn't know but what he did know was that she didn't hate him and that was good enough...for now. He came back to his current situation when he heard Matsura start speaking again.  
"But," he continued "you have a group a visitors at the gate demanding to see you at once claiming that their business with you is imperavtive to your mission to find the mistresses of the castle."  
"Who is in this group?" Sesshomaru asked wondering who on earth would think that they could offer any help to him, The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the west, first born son of the great dog demon general, The 'Killing Perfection', the fiercest and coldest warrior in Japan.  
"There is a monk with strange beads on his right hand, a demon slayer with a giant boomerang, a kitsune, and a pyro neko youkai." (PS: didn't know what else to call kiara and those of you that don't know what it means it pretty much just says fire cat demon)  
'My brothers' tachi?Well they do think a lot of themselves dont they?'  
Sesshomaru was almost inclined to sigh if he was willing to show that much emotion.  
'This Sesshomaru is wasting more time on people this Sesshomaru doesn't care about then on what really matters!'

"Let them in and send them to my study." he said curtly. He then turned sharply to his current substitute study window and jumped up to the balcony walking through the open glass doors.

He made his way to his desk throwing his new retainer ( he had killed Chidori a few days ago for waking him up at the wrong time) out the open windows. It was a turtle youkai so he figured it would be fine with the four floor drop.

'If it dies it was it's own fault!' he thought to himself 'This Sesshomaru has no time for waiting for idiots to move out of my way.' he thought smugly as he sat down waiting for what was left of his half brother's tachi to get to his study.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Time passes-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sesshomaru was reading a scroll on various ways to torture a hanyou when the door to his study was suddenly destroyed by a very large boomerang which, at the moment, was flying towards his head. After moving his head from harms way he reached an arm out ( PS: he has both) and grabbed it from the air before it could destroy anything else in his study. As he raised his eyes from the scroll he had been reading (He had done all this still reading. He's so badass like that.) and met the eyes of a very pissed off Sango who was followed by Miroku who was trying and miserably failing at trying to calm Sango . Then came Shippou who looked slightly angry but also scared, of Sango or Sesshomaru or both it was impossible to tell, who was also carrying Kiara who was staring at her mistress worriedly.  
"SESSHOMARU! YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCH! FIRST YOU KIDNAP KAGOME,THEN YOU LET NARAKU OR INUYASHA OR WHOEVER THE FUCK THAT WAS TAKE HER AWAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ,YOU-" she was cut off by Miroku finally clamping a hand over her wild mouth after he noticed Sesshomaru's eyes start to flicker red and his grip on Hirakotsu getting tighter and tighter.  
"Please excuse her Sesshomaru-sama, she is just very upset at the loss of kagome." Miroku said ignoring Sango obvious denial of all that came from his mouth as he tried to pacify the daiyoukai.  
"Hn. Try and keep your woman in check, monk." he said though his cold mask was secure on the inside he was seething at the slayers' effected him deeply for some reason. He dropped Hirakotsu in front of his desk so that he wouldn't break the boomerang.

From the hate in her eyes he could tell Sango didn't appreciate that comment but he and Miroku both ignored it.  
"Anyway Lord Sesshomaru, we were hoping that you might have information on Kagomes' whereabouts so we might assist you in fighting Narasha-"

"Who?" Sesshomaru said completely baffled by the name.

"Oh I decided to name our enemy that since it's Naraku and Inuyasha together. Clever right!" Miroku said quite proud of himself for making up the name. While Sango rolled her eyes and the rest of the group shook their heads.

'And people wonder why I detest humans...' Sesshomaru thought yo himself.  
Then choosing to ignore the monks' comment he said "How did you know that I had taken the miko or that Naraku-"

"-Narasha." Miroku corrected with a smile which Sesshomaru returned with a cold glare.  
"Or that NARAKU," Sesshomaru said emphasizing the name still glaring at the monk." had kidnapped the miko and taken over my half brother's body?"  
It was the kitsune that answered this time."I had seen when Naraku had taken over Inuyasha's body and heard them plotting to go take my Okaa- san from you."

" If you knew that this would happen why did you not come warn this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily slamming his palms down on the hard wooden desk causing cracks to run across the wood at the force.  
The other occupants of the room flinched at the destructive move but Sesshomaru barely noticed.

'I could still have my mike here if they had warned me of the hanyou's plan!'he growled in his mind while trying to contain his more animalistic side from ripping the other occupants of the room to shreds.  
Sango ,who had finally calmed down and removed Miroku's hand, was the one who recovered first and spoke.  
"We tried to find your fortress as soon as Shippou had returned to our group with the news, but you are not the easiest person to find Sesshomaru...sama." Sango answered huffily and added the honorific at the monks' silent prodding.  
At this Sesshomaru glowered at them but said nothing. The monk continued after a few moments.  
"Well what's done is done. So if you would simply point us in the right direction we will retrieve our friend and..."  
"No." Sesshomaru replied automatically and sternly.

Everything was still for several heartbeats then Sango twitched and began to rant while walking closer and closer to his desk where he had laid her Hirakotsu.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! KAGOME IS OUR FRIEND YOU PRICK! WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!" Sango yelled in his face swinging Hirakotsu behind her back.

Faster than human eyes can follow Sesshomaru had his clawed hands around her neck and as she struggled he said in a barely contained voice,  
"This Sesshomaru intends on finding her with his general and that is all, slayer." he said with contempt.

"Sango! Sesshomaru! Please calm down!" the monk yelled at the struggling couple."Sesshomaru-sama don't you think that it would be better to have so back up while fighting Narasha?Sango it will not help ANYONE if you keep exploding at Sesshomaru for everything he says!Control yourself ,dear!" Miroku always the voice of reason slowly but assuredly got them off of each other and under a truce.

"I will allow you to travel with me to get the miko and my ward if you can keep up."

'They got Rin too? Oh god no wonder he is so tense!'Miroku thought to himself.'But why did he only mention her now?All he cared about was Kagome until now. Does he have feelings for her?Something is not right and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!'

With grunts of agreement and a mumbled "I hope you can keep up with us with your giant ego slowing you down" from Sango the group of humans and youkai set off ,with the humans and the kitsune on the pyro neko , Sesshomaru on his demon cloud and Matsura in his primary form using his wings to go find Kagome and Rin.

What the odd group of travelers didn't know was that they were being watched the entire time by their enemy who was in his dark castle looking at a reflective pool laughing at their foolishness.

"Come one! Come all! Come to your deaths you fools!" Naraku mocked as the hanyou who actually owned the body cried in despair at his helplessness.'Forgive me my friends!' Inuyasha thought 'Forgive me!'.

End note: Jeez this took forever! With sandy and everything I'm sorry again for not updating! I hope everyone is ok and not hurt!Hopefully everything goes back to normal soon! Anyway I have a new story up now to so check it out! I hope it's not bad and this chapter isn't bad either! So next time they should be fighting Narasha (cute name I love it!) and Jaken! So read review follow and favorite my friends! Until the next time!  
Bye bye  
-Animeismyforte


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N : well I had this done long time ago but it got deleted (all my fault) and with the holidays and stuff (writers block and lack of self confidence) it's been crazy but I hope you'll forgive me.:-)

The group sat around the fire resting after the day of hard traveling. Sesshomaru had set a dead man's pace and was constantly pushing them more and more every day. They had been traveling for 3 days straight always in the same direction never going off course. They stopped for a short while around midday to rest,eat, and relieve themselves. It was taxing on the humans in the group but they never complained which Sesshomaru was grateful for.

'They are truly concerned about my idiot brother and my kagome...its... touching.'Sesshomaru mused to himself. He was interupted by the demon slayer  
'Her name is Sanro or something like that..'he thought.

"Oi Sesshomaru!" Sango cried from across the fire sounding awfully like his half brother.

He acknowledged her by raising an eyebrow.

She took that as a sign to continue.

"We are getting close to Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha, right?" she asked then when he nodded she added " Do you have a plan yet?"

Sesshomaru was mildly offended at the question.

'Does she think I am so dense that I dont think to think of a plan of action!?' he thought furious but his outward demeanor was the same even as he anwsered.

"Of course I have thought of a plan...human." he said his face blank of emotion but he couldn't help the feeling of offense from showing in his eyes and the disdain in his voice as he said the word "human".

"Well...what is it then?" Sango asked completely ignoring the Taiyoukai's VERY obvious anger (well for him I mean.)

"Well the plan is very basic so that even your human mind shouldn't have trouble understanding it." He continued despite Sango's annoyed face at the jib towards humans." We get to the cowards' fortress, break in, kill whoever gets in our way, find my ward and ...the miko."  
'OUR MIKO!' The voice in Sesshomaru's head corrected.

'Shut Up!' Sesshomaru said curtly to the voice.

"Then finally when we have the miko and my ward safely in our grasp..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"We will find the abomination that was once my brother but now is Naraku and destroy that evil being once and for all." Sesshomaru finished then sat back on his haunches waiting for the reaction of the group.

Silence reigned over the campsite as everyone absorbed the plan.

Miroku was the first to recover and immediately realized the danger of what had just been said.

'Sango's not going to respond well to this!' he thought.

No sooner that he had that thought he heard a voice shout shrilly,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sango yelled as she got to her feet and grabbed her Hirakotsu from where it was laying next to her and got into a ready stance.

'I better say something before Sango does! Or throws that thing for another matter! The last thing we need is for a fight to break out!' Miroku thought getting panicked.

"Sango, dear..." Miroku began in his most soothing tone but was interrupted by an enraged Matsura who was furious as to how this human was speaking to his lord.

"HOW DARE YOU! SPEAKING TO HIS LORDSHIP IN SUCH A MANNER! I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR YOUR IMPUDENCE!" Matsura yelled as he too got to his feet and began flexing his claws as if itching to use them on Sango.

"I WILL TALK TO HIM IN ANY MANNER I SEE FIT WHEN HE IS TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING AS IDIOTIC AS THIS!"Sango yelled right back turning her bady and weapon to face Matsura.

"KAGOME AND RIN COULD BE SERIOUSLY HURT IN ALL THIS! AND HOW COULD I SAY I AM OK WITH KILLING ONE OF MY VALUABLE COMPANIONS! I ALREADY LOST MY BROTHER, FATHER, AND MY ENTIRE VILLAGE! ... I can't stand to lose anyone else... I'll fall apart." Sango had gotten soft at the end of her rant and was now crying softly to herself but was still standing up strong against the demon facing her ignoring the tears roll down her face.

" Oh Sango..." Miroku moved and put a hand on her shoulder but she shook him off and he moved away feeling defeated.

After that silence once again hung over the campsite like a blanket. No one knew what to say so no one said anything.

Sango didn't feel hungry at all so she moved to her bed roll and laid down. Everyone watched her go but no one made any move towards her. Finally after what seemed like eternity everyone except one person looked away. (guess who?)

The youkai (narrowing it down) stood there with a contemplating look then seemed to come to a decision and began to walk towards the prone figure on the bed roll.

Sango heard someone approaching her bed roll.

'Miroku I guess. He never gives up!'

"Miroku I don't want to talk right now." she said without turning around.

There was silence for a moment then...

"I'm not the monk... I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier...I... I didn't know that the Mistress and my lord's half brother were so important to you." Matsura said softly head bowed.

Sango turned around quickly and glared at the demon prepared to chew him out but once she saw the look of true apology on his face she let it go murmuring a quiet "It's alright." and sitting up to face him completely.

'She simply forgave me?!'Matsura thought dumbstruck 'Humans sure are amazing...I should learn more about them...'

Matsura sat down in front of Sango and began to study her facial expressions. After a few moments Sango began to blush under his close inspection.

'Well that's strange...Why is she red now?'Matsura thought curiously then moved closer to inspect her red face making Sango blush even harder.

"Umm... May I ask what you are doing?!" Sango said moving backwards.

Miroku turned when he heard this and all he saw was HIS woman blushing with that DEMON leaning over her!

'WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?!' Miroku thought angrily his right hand twitching. 'Sango is MINE! even if she doesn't know it... Anyway I'm going to break this up before it gets any farther!' Miroku thought with a determined nod walking over to the couple.

'NOT COUPLE PAIR!PAIR!' Miroku yelled in his head.

****************Meanwhile back with the co- I mean pair ****************************

"Oh I'm sorry does this disturb you?" Matsura said tilting his head like a dog.

"Umm..yeah...yeah quite a lot actually!"Sango said quickly trying to move further back without seeming too freaked out. (extremely hard btw)

"Why?" Matsura said moving in closer with a innocent look but an inward smirk.

'She is increasingly interesting! I must see what other reactions I cam get out of her.' Matsura said stretching over her so that they were almost chest to chest with Sango leaning back on her elbows with a color most similar to a tomato.

Matsura was about to let his weight drop when he felt a grip on the collar of his kimono.

'What the-' his thought was cut off as he came face to face with none other than the monk.

Miroku's face was livid although he tried his hardest to conceal it with his calm mask.

" If you would promptly remove yourself from my- I mean Miss Sango I would appreciate it very much so he said with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

'Hmmm this just keeps getting more and more entertaining! It seems the monk loves her... But she either does not acknowledge him or does not return them... I will help them along then!' Matsura thought as he removed the monks hands from his person.

"Terribly sorry monk." Matsura said in a voice that clearly showed no penance. "Won't happen again I assure you." he said brushing himself off and walking off.

'Oh no I have so much more in store for you two.' Matsura thought as he walked to his bed roll and laid down and dozed.

'That general is gonna make all of our lives hell.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched the encounter with the monk and the slayer. He watched as the monk began to move closer to the sitting slayer and winced rubbing his sensitive ears as they were ringing with the yell of "HENTAI!" from the slayer.

'Geez must they be so loud?' growled in his head.

'They are humans they don't comprehend your pain...But there one human you would love hear screaming, isn't there?' the voice in his said in a prodding way.

'What do yo- YOU NEED TO SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?' Sesshomaru yelled in his head trying to get the vision of Kagome flushed , sweating, and writhing beneath him and he brought her to completion yelling his name till she was hoarse-

'Damn it! See what you've done!' Sesshomaru yelled at the voice as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his lower regions.

'That was all you buddy! Have fun with that!' the voice chortled and Sesshomaru felt it's presence fade.

'Wonderful. Another restless night.' He hadn't gotten a full night of sleep since his ward and woman had been taken. Everytime he closed his eyes all he saw was Kagome being taken away from him by his half brother.

'I coming my love. I'm almost there just wait!' Sesshomaru thought one last time before he laid back against a tree and began to mediate.

***************With Kagome, Rin,and Narasha (hehehe Narasha hehehehe) ****************************

Kagome sat in her dim room rocking Rin to sleep thinking about the man who had recently been plaguing her dreams.

'He's always so kind to me...I wish whoever it is would come take me from here.' Kagome thought as she stroked the child's hair.

Her kidnapper had not shown his face since he had left her in her prison. To be honest she was starting to feel neglected.

'Seriously ya kidnap a girl and you don't even taunt her?What's with that?' she thought grumpily.

But though she had never seen anyone someone would always leave food and drink for the girls and would set a bath every morning with fresh water. It was strange because there was no kind of discomfort at all. It was more like she was a guest then a prisoner.

'Geez what is with all these supposedly evil guys kidnapping me nicely?!This makes no sense!' she thought as she laid Rin on one of the futons in the room and began to wander around the room like she had every night looking for anyway out of her prison.

She tapped along all of the walls looking for any hollow sounds or any weak walls. She had gone around the room quite a few times previously but it was something to do until her friends came for her.

'Or some other youkai who wants a piece of this!' Kagome thought bitterly as her walked around the room when she noticed a light coming through the floor boards.

'No way I didn't think to check the floor!' Kagome thought as she face palmed and shifted the loose floor board so she could hear and see what was going on below.

~In the room below~

"They are getting so close." Naraku whispered to himself through Inuyasha's lips.

He was looking through his reflective pool at the "rescue squad" as they rested in a glade not three miles away from his current location. They would be there tomorrow at the speed they were traveling.

'Tomorrow or a year from now I will destroy them!Then I will finally have what has been kept from me for all this time!' Naraku thought fiercely gripping the lip of the pool till his knuckles were white.

"Yes I will have what deserve!" Naraku said out loud this time. Jaken came scrambling into the room for he heard his new masters voice and immediately rushed to be of service.

"Your wickedness have you need of a anything?" Jaken said in his croaky, high-pitched, annoying voice.

Naraku winced at this rubbing Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

'Too sensitive to be dealing with this nuisance anyway' he thought angrily as he glared at the frog demon that was bowing at his feet.

"No you idiot! How often must I tell you unless I call for you stay out of my quarters!" Naraku accompanied this with Inuyasha's iron reaper soul stealer strengthened by his miasm.

"A thousand apologies your wickedness!" Jaken squawked as he fled then room flailing his arms like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Moron!" Naraku said then suddenly clutched his head in pain. This had been happening often since he had taken over Inuyasha's body. The fool had been trying to regain control of himself to no avail, only causing severe headaches to the half-demon in charge.

It passed just as suddenly as it hit and straightened almost immediately.

"Damn that Inuyasha!" Naraku said shaking his head quickly then looking up to the ceiling staring so hard it almost seemed like he could see into the room above where he knew his Kagome slept.  
"It will all be worth it soon though all this pain. For my beloved miko will soon be mine not even the "great" Lord Sesshomaru," he said great with so much sarcasm it practically dripped off of the words." WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" he thundered then laughed manically and strolled out of room and, though he didn't know it , Kagome's sights.

~Back in Kagome's prison~

'Naraku LOVES me?!' Kagome thought as she sat back and replaced the loose board.

'That's just... Ewwww!' Kagome thought shaking herself.

When she stopped she stopped and thought about what she had seen in the reflective pool. Her friends were coming for her and would be there tomorrow to save her and Rin from this place. But...so was Sesshomaru.

'He's probably just coming for Rin.' she thought. But that annoying voice came back in her head and whispered of her silver haired knight and other...possibilities. She cut out the voice and laud down by Rin and pulled the girl close spooning her.

"We will be safe soon don't worry pet." Kagome whispered through the girls hair and smiled when she felt the girl cuddled closer and smile in her sleep.

"Don't worry he will save us." she whispered again thinking of her knight and smiled and fell into a deep slumber. The best sleep she had allowed herself since she had been captured.

'It all ends this next sunrise.'Three minds thought in unison. 'And it will end in my favor!'

End note: Soooooooo...how was it? I hope anyone who still reads my work enjoys it :-3 LOVE TO ALL OF THOSE WHO WAITED FOR THIS AND FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED WHILE I WAS ON DEPRESSION INDUCED HIATUS I PROMISE ALL OF YOU I WON'T LET IT GET ME DOWN AND I WILL KEEP WRITING THIS-I-SWEAR!

Till the next time my friends 3  
~Animeismyforte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Hello there everyone I am IMMENSELY happy that people still are interested in this love y'all! I just have to say that my others fix will be on hiatus till further notice because I focusing all my energy into this story! All right well LET THE GAMES BEGIN! * Muhahahaha*...I enjoy violence more than I should...

Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-INUYASHA! I HAVE NEVER SAId THAT I DID AND WILL NEVER SAY SO! SO GET OFF MY BACK!

The group of humans and youkai approached a large forbidding castle surrounded by a dark mist. A youkai with long silver hair stood at the fore front of the group sword drawn, looking intensely at the castle as if he could see the object of his desires through the thick walls.

At the same time, there was a hanyou who looked achingly similar to the demon on the ground but oh so different. He stood looking down on the ground of invaders with a look of blood lust and slight madness. He looked at the leader of the group and the leader looked straight back at him with a look of controlled fury.

Then both whispered simultaneously looking at each other in pure, unadulterated hate.  
"Let us end this...For... Kagome."

And the silver haired youkai on the ground attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! You have to wake up!" Rin was standing over the older girl shaking her gently. She looked around the room nervously as the entire castle,it seemed, shook with tremors.

Kagome merely turned over in her sleep and muttered something that sounded like "Inuyasha shut up.". She continued to sleep but sat up ram rod straight when an explosion sounded from somewhere.

"It sounds like World War 3 is going on! The first world war hasn't even happened yet! What the heck?!" Kagome yelled as she got to her knees and looked around the room then looked at the small girl who had fallen when Kagome had suddenly burst into motion.

"Oh Rin you alright?" Kagome said helping the girl up. "You have any idea whats going on?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has come! It has to be him!" The girl said ignoring the first question entirely.

'Or some other youkai that wants to kidnap me...Maybe Kouga?Seems that's all that happens nowadays.' Kagome thought ruefully.

"Maybe, Rin. Maybe." Kagome said to the girl though not wanting to dash or raise the girls hope unnecessarily.

"I know it,Kagome-chan! He's here for us!"the girl whispered with a determined look in her eyes.

Kagome simply nodded, shocked by the girls conviction. They were silent a minute and the only listening to the explosion and shrieks, as what Kagome hoped, were the death cries of enemy youkai, not her friends.

Suddenly Rin sat up just as suddenly as Kagome had only a few minutes ago. Kagome looked at the bouncing girl a question on her lips but never got to ask the question as Rin began to scream.

"Rin... Whatever you are doing...please stop.."Kagome said trying to calm the girl as she plugged up her ears. Explosions and death screams heard in the distance were one thing but, having another screaming voice right next to her was just too much.

"KAGOME-CHAN! I'M TRYING TO HELP LORD SESSHOMARU FIND US BY SCREAMING!HE KNOWS MY VOICE SO HE WILL FIND US FASTER!" Rin hollered at her then continued to shriek. Kagome simply stared at her for a minute before reaching out and covering the girls mouth with her hand.

"Please stop." Kagome said using her other hand to rub her temple.

"Bu Kuhgumi-" Rin started, her voice muffled by Kagome's hand. Kagome quickly put her other hand on the girls mouth.

"I have a better way to help...Lord Sesshomaru find us." Kagome said pausing for a moment before she said his name still not sure it was him.

Rin nodded energetically and when Kagome removed her hands she smiled but didn't start shrieking again. Kagome nodded back and moved slightly away and crossed her legs and put her hands together in the tiger position, eyes closed.

'Here's hoping this works! I don't think I can take Rin screaming again.' Kagome thought as she concentrated on releasing the power that had laid dormant in her soul.

'Sesshomaru if that is you... Please hurry.' was the last thing she thought before she felt an intense pain that felt like it was constricting her soul. Kagome's eyes flew open and she gasped at the sudden pain. She could feel herself loosing consciousness but just before that happened she forced a strong shot of miko energy out of her soul. With that she fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru quickly beheaded the youkai in front of him, slicing through the layers of skin,muscle, and bone as easily as butter with his acid whip. He sensed to more rushing him from behind and let his poison spray out from his palm disintegrating the youkai immediately.

'This taking too long!' Sesshomaru thought impatiently. He and his group had broken through the outer wall of the fortress easily but once they had ventured into the courtyard they had been swamped with lesser demons. He thrust his clawed hand through the chest of some dumb youkai as his eyes darted around checking on his subordinates. Matsura was fighting close to the monk and the demon slayer who were back to back. The kitsune was ridding on top of the pyro neko throwing fox fire occasionally as the much bigger youkai was impaling the demons with her teeth.

Matsura was in a half transformed state with his hands motives into talons as he ripped through the ranks splattering blood everywhere. He was a fierce warrior, showing no mercy or remorse as he took down enemy after enemy. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of respect but ignored it and looked at the two humans who fought in sync. The monk threw sutras that brought down youkai in torrents of holy flame. Anyone's that got too close he would strike down with his staff. He couldn't use the wind tunnel as it had not reappeared since Naraku "died". (A/N: I didn't want to deal with that angst so kill me!)

The demon slayer guarding his back, fought with her katana as her Hirakotsu flew through the air cutting down all in it's way.

All in all, they were quite strong together.

'Strong enough so that I can search for my miko and Rin.' Sesshomaru thought as he jumped on the head of a demon snapping it's neck and gaining enough momentum to be above the battle and try to sense the human women in the castle. He spread out his youki to cover the castle and looked for something-anything to pinpoint their location. He felt it almost immediately after he started. There was a burst of pure energy that was strong but abrupt in the western side of the castle.

"There you are, koi." Sesshomaru said to himself smiling. With one last look at the battle raging one below he took off towards where he felt the energy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome-chan! Are you ok?! Now is not the time to be sleeping!" Rin was shaking Kagome again trying to rouse her.

She had been watching the miko meditate when the strange black kimono had begun to pulse and glow slightly. The older girl had fallen soon after but she had glowed pink for a few seconds before she had gone to her current state on the floor, a unmovable bundle of limbs on the floor.

"KA-GO-ME!" Rin leaned over to yell in her ear but still nothing happened. She began to panic.  
She hit the other girls cheeks lightly, pinched her on the shoulder, and shook her roughly. Still nothing. About to start to cry she put her head on the girls chest. She found a steady heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief aloud.

She was about to move away when the door to their room exploded open. Rin cried out in shock and moved to shield the unconscious girl.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" It was Inuyasha standing there but Naraku's voice that rang out.

"YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE! I SHOULD KILL YOUR LITTLE BRAT HERE!" Naraku walked across the room and towered above the girls on the floor. He glared for a minute then seemed to relax. It was spoiled though when a vicious grin cut across his face. He unsheathed his sword (A/N: Not Tetsusaiga, obviously) and leveled it at Rin rapidly rising and falling chest.

"You what," he said softly, still grinning. "I think I will." with that he drew his arm back and quickly stabbed forward. The sword plunged down and met it's mark...Kagome's side. Kagome cried out in pain as the sword slashed across her ribcage, opening a deep gash. Kagome moaned in pain as her hand flew to her side and pressed down on the wound trying to staunch the blood.

"Stupid girl!" Naraku yelled. Just as sword had been about to impale Rin, Kagome had quickly rolled pushing the girl to safety and letting the floor, and herself, take the blow.

Naraku made to attack Rin again but a splitting pain in his head caused him to drop the sword and clutch his head. Inuyasha had awoken at the sight of Kagome's blood. He was fighting to get control with such fury that a couple of times he had dominate the body for a few moments. Naraku, though, was much stronger and ultimately won in the end but his power was depleted. Just then the wall exploded inwards. And there stood Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai seemed to scent the air and his eyes flitted quickly to Kagome on the floor, bleeding. At the sight, his beast raged and Sesshomaru allowed it. His eyes bled red and his youki began to swirl around him.

"Naraku!" his voice was little more then a growl as he looked at the hanyou standing there.

Naraku seemed to assess the situation then growled angrily.

"This isn't over! I will have Kagome!" he said as his miasma began to swirl about Inuyasha's body. " I WILL RETURN FOR HER!" was the last thing he said as he disappeared.

Sesshomaru roared and punched the wall in frustration. In crumbled under the assault. His attention was drawn away from anger as he heard Rin crying Kagome's name.  
The red faded from his eyes as he pratically flew over to Kagome's side.

The girl was breathing heavily her hands stained with her own blood. She looked up at Sesshomaru and seeing only his silver hair she said," Looks like my knight finally appeared..." then she fainted for the second time that day. Only this time into strong arms.

End note: BUM BUM...BUUUUUM! heh-heh! So Sesshys got Kags back...sort of... Sorry for the wait again! This does take time! I even rushed because I'm going on Vacation so I won't be able to post! Sorry! I hope you liked it! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! And be lovely people!  
Adios amigos!

Bye bye  
-Animeismyforte

Ps If you don't know what tiger position I'm referring to with Kagome go on Naruto base and look it up.


End file.
